Midnight Singers
Midnight Singers is a band under AIP project's A label. They were formed under 5% in Hawaii and remained there until 2016 when they joined union project and AIP. Members Present: Other Links Members and other info Singles History 2013-2015 * Midnight Singers was formed in Hawaii on October 11th, 2013 under Hawaii Project. ** Originally a 9 member line up. * On December 30th the group held an end of the year performance. * On February 11th, 2014 the group made a rapping unit between Shyaune, Mayank, Eeswa, and Junil. ** Eeswa officially left the unit when graduating. * From March 15th, 2014 to April 2nd, 2014 Sorbet was on hiatus following a foot injury. * On October 11th, 2014 Shyaune and Mayank created the first official subunit under their group and later AIP project. * On October 11th, 2014 they performed a small venue for their 1st anniversary. * On December 1st, 2014 maknae Lan announced he would be leaving the group in order to continue his studies. * December 28th, 2014 they held their end of the year performance. * On January 8th, 2015 Lan officially left the group making Kam the current maknae. * On April 15th, 2015 Eeswa announced he would be graduating at the end of their winter performances that year in order to pursue another dream he had. * On April 22nd member Jamal went on medical leave for health reasons. ** He later returned June 3rd. * On May 2nd they announced Mayank would be on hiatus following an injury, he was expected to make a recovery but a return time had not been announced yet. It was later stated that Mayank had suffered an ear injury why rehearsing for their performance. ** On June 5th an update stated that it was expected he would make a complete recovery and return by October. * On October 11th the group celebrated their 2nd birthday. Mayank was not at the performances. * On October 22nd Mayank returned to the group performing with them for the first time in a little over 5 months. * December 22nd the group held their end of the year performance. * Eeswa graduated December 26th, 2015 and was the first member to have a graduation ceremony. ** Eeswa also officially left the rapping subunit at this time. 2016 * On February 8th the group announced they would be moving to the mainland in the US and joining AIP project in April. * On April 11th, Midnight Singers joined AIP project and announced they would also be known as 7Chicgo. * On June 9th Midnight Singers were introduced in AIP's summer concert. * On July 9th Midnight Singers were the closing act for AIP's summer concert. * July 20th, 2016 BB's unit was created by the 2 youngest members of Midnight Singers Donte and Kam. * On September 8th 3's unit was introduced by Sorbet, Jamal, and Donte the 3 members born in 1998. * On September 10th it was announced the performance for their winter tour had been originally planned to start on the 15th would be rescheduled following that both Sorbet and Kam had fallen ill. * On September 15th AIP project announced the rescheduling of Midnight Singer's winter concert to start on September 22nd the day before their 2nd show was originally scheduled. * On October 11th the group held a special performance for their 3rd birthday. * On December 1st the group was the opening for AIP's Winter Concert. * On December 3rd the group closed their 2016 winter tour. * On December 27th they held their end of the year performance. 2017 * On January 3rd, AIP project announced the groups spring 2017 tour to run from March 3rd to June 24th. ** The tour both opened and closed in Chicago. * On March 3rd they opened their summer concert. * On June 14th the group made their appearance in AIP's Summer Concert. They missed many of these shows due to their tour going on at the same time. * On June 24th at the final stage of the spring tour, Shyaune announced that the group would be having their first world tour expected to start in November. * On July 7th, 2017 Shyaune released his first solo mixtape titled Always With My Team. * Midnight Singers held a mini tour from July 30th to August 22nd. ** Junil was not present for the August 5th, 8th, 11th, 12th, 15th and 19th shows following an injury. *** A statement was made on August 20th that Junil had recovered from his injury and is going to be present for the 21st and 22nd concerts. * On August 30th, AIP announced Midnight Singers was preparing for their world tour and that it would begin on November 11th and end on March 5th of 2018. They also announced a mini fall tour to run from September 9th to 16th. ** The shows for the mini fall tour are 9th, 12th, 15th, & 16th. ** The shows for the world tour have been officially announced the concert opens in Chicago on the 11th and closes in Hawaii on the 5th. *On October 11th Midnight singers held their 4th birthday concert called Shock. *On November 11th Midnight singers opened their world tour in Chicago. *Midnight Singers were in AIP's winter concert on the 16th and 18th of December. *On December 20th the group performed the end of their year winter performance to say hello to 2018. *On December 28th, 2017 Mayank released his first solo mixtape titled ME. 2018 * March 5th concluded their first world tour. * From May 7th to June 16th the group held a mini-tour. * On June 8th, 2018 it was stated that Sorbet would be on rest until the release of the groups 6th single. This even met he would be missing the rest of the tour as he visited the doctor after experiencing leg and neck pains. * On October 11th the group held a special performance for the groups birthday. Following the performance, Sorbet announced he would yet again go on a medical hiatus from the group and activities as he had found that the pain had not eased up * On December 29th, 2018 Midnight Singer opened the Cea Singers tour with Cea Dragons. Sorbet was present in the 1st leg of the tour. 2019 * On January 9th, 2019 Sorbet announced that he would be graduating from Midnight Singers following their 7th single. He stated it was for health reasons as he was still going to be providing back up vocals for future singles and working as a soloist for the a label. Sorbet stated that he didn't want to hold the group back and informed the fans that he had been told to have knee surgery which he would be doing later that month. This also meant he would be taken out of the rest of the Cea Singers tour. * On March 7th, 2019 Kam announced that he had decided to attend Law school in the fall. His choice came with wanting to try different things and he had always had an interest in Law. Kam stated that he would finish Midnight Singers activities until the end of the year then he would graduate in December. * Sorbet graduated from Midnight Singers on April 16th, 2019. * On June 20th, 2019 Midnight Singers was featured in Mayaune's album. * On October 11th the group held a special performance for the groups birthday. * On December 19th, 2019 AIP announced that they had changed the contracts for the members of Midnight Singers who already wrote many of their singles anyway. The contract change came with fewer restrictions for the members starting the new year. * Kam graduated on December 31st, 2019. 2020 Member Facts * Shyaune is the oldest member of Midnight Singers, he is also the closet in age gap to the 2nd oldest Mayank who is only 19 days his younger. * Shyaune and Mayank have been friends since childhood. * The age gap when first formed was 4 years, 6 months, and 12 days. The age gap up until December of 2019 was 3 years, 6 months, and 14 days. * Sorbet and Donte went to school together. * Lan was the only member to never be part of a sub-unit. * Lan was the first member to leave and currently the only member to not have a graduation ceremony. * Eeswa was the first member to have a graduation ceremony. * Kam is the younger brother to Mayank. * Eeswa is Jamal's 2nd cousin. * Sorbet is the shortest member while Junil is the tallest. ** Following Sorbet's graduation, Mayank became the shortest member. * JuniI moved to Hawaii a year prior to them becoming a group. * Sorbet once said that the line up was originally going to be 8 members. ** In 2017 Sorbet commented more on this as they stated that Kam was originally not going to be a member. * Mayank has so far been the member to have the longest absence from group actives, being just over 5 months. ** This is later beat by Sorbet who before his graduation had an on and off rest from June 8th, 2018 to April 2019. *** Why he did not rest the entire time he did spend the majority of the time on hiatus. * Sorbet is the first member to graduate why they are under AIP project. ** Kam becomes the 2nd member to graduate why under AIP project. * The current age gap is 2 years, 10 months, 24 days.